Take me whole
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Ichigo is pulled bidirectional. On the one side he has to fight Aizen and protect what he loves, on the other side he struggles to do it because of his desires for the man. How will he solve this problem? Aizen x Ichi yaoi, don't like? don't read!; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers
1. Chapter 1

He was in Hueco Mundo, running through enemies territory and trying to get his friend Inoue back.

She's been with him, just now, but than this Arrancar with brown wavy hair appeared and took her away again.

Ichigo growled deep in his throat. He would be back in Las Noches any moment.

When he finally came there, Aizen was about to leave to the living world.

"Wait!"

The teen yelled at him and the man who betrayed Soul Society turned back to look at him.

"It's been a while, ryoka boy. Don't try, your attempts to stop me are futile."

Inoue stood beside the young Shinigami, looking at him worriedly as the orange head let his head sink low, hiding his eyes.

"Kurosaki...kun?"

"I know it."

Aizen raised an eyebrow and stepped back into the halls of his fortress, curiosity getting the better of him. What was going on in the boys mind?

Ichigo couldn't believe his own mind, he was facing the cause of this whole stupid war.

He could end it here and now, or at least try to. So why would his body not move? Why was his heart beating like he ran a marathon?

'_Fuck_!'

Ichigo knew. He knew he couldn't fight Aizen, because his heart wouldn't let him.

That day in Soul Society when they first met, Ichigo thought of the man almost every day.

That man, who almost cut him in half with a single move of one finger.

That man, floating above them towards Hueco Mundo, looking like a god.

It was death for Ichigo, in more than one way.

He knew, if he'd cast away the feelings he had and kill every single enemy, his heart would die.

If he'd let his heart interfere, his soul would be eliminated in the battle.

Ichigo thought about it many times and he found only one possible way to save what he cherished.

Now was the time he had to move.

"Aizen. Can we talk, somewhere alone?"

The want-to-be god hummed a sly smile playing on his lips.

"An hour more or less, to end the world you know, won't do any harm, I suppose. Come with me, ryoka boy."

Aizen stepped down the stairs and walked past Ichigo and Inoue, not waiting for the boy to follow him.

Inoue looked at Aizen, than at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

The boy gave Inoue a short look, something shining in his eyes that Inoue couldn't comprehend.

"Please, wait here Inoue. I will bring everything to an end."

Than he followed Aizen, through the halls.

They reached a corridor with a single door at the head end of it.

"These are my private chambers. No one will interfere here."

Aizen opened the door and let Ichigo enter first. When he himself came in and closed the door behind him, Ichigo was standing before him, showing him his backside.

"So, ryoka boy. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I have a name and you know it. So would you please stop calling me ryoka boy?"

"Fine. Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo turned to his enemy, a fire burning in his eyes, hotter than Ryuujin Jakka.

"What? What can I do, that you will let Inoue go and stay away from my hometown?"

Aizen moved over to the huge couch centered in his room.

"You don't need to worry about the girl, I don't need her anymore, so she may leave whenever she wants to. That leaves Karakura Town."

The man fixed his brown orbs on Ichigo, taking in his entire form.

"I think you didn't come at me, without a plan in your mind. So what are you planning on offering me, so I wouldn't harm your precious little city."

Ichigo looked aside, a blush spreading on his face.

"You could have killed me back there, if you really had tried to. I don't know why you didn't, but I know why I either can't kill you."

The young Shinigami closed up to the older man, sat down onto his lap and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I beg you, don't destroy Karakura. I will give you my loyalty and anything else you want in exchange."

Now even Aizens eyes were laughing at the boy, as he asked.

"What makes you think I would agree to this offer?"

"You like me. You wouldn't kill me, nor would you let any Espada do so. I noticed, every time when Grimmjow would have send the final blow at me someone, let it be Tousen or Ulquiorra, would come and stop him. When Ulquiorra blew a hole inside me, you let Inoue unguarded on purpose, so Grimmjow would take her and heal me, right?"

Aizen chuckled lowly, taking Ichigos chin in his hand.

"You're getting over your head, Kurosaki-san."

Now it was Ichigos time to smile. He rubbed his semi-hard arousal against the others crotch.

"So if I am wrong, why are you getting harder, the longer I sit here?"

Aizens smile fell off his face like leaves from a tree in autumn.

"If you really want to convince me, than you should do your best."

Ichigo blushed again, before he got off of Aizen and slowly removed every piece of his Shihakusho, in front of the man, who than pointed at the bed next to the couch.

The orange head sat down on it, unsure of what to do.

"Play with yourself. I want to see that you mean it."

Ichigo gulped, he had fantasized about it many times, that Aizen would watch him while he pleasured himself. Still it felt embarrassing for it to really happen.

He crawled to the center of the bed, made himself comfortable, with leaning against a pile of pillows and spreading his legs, so Aizen could see him perfectly.

Slowly he began to pump his member, coating it in pre-cum that flowed from the tip, soft moans dribbled from his lips as his pace got faster.

Ichigo coated two fingers of his free hand in saliva, circling around his hole with the middle finger, before he pushed the two digits inside.

"Mhhh...A...Aizen!"

Soon he found his prostate, brushing several times against it and sending waves of pleasure through his system. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. The man he lusted for was mere inches away from him. He wanted, no needed to feel him inside.

Ichigo raised from the bed and crawled off it, towards Aizen, who had his head rested in his hand, while he watched the young man with interest.

The orange head sat between his legs now, fumbling with his Hakama. When he finally got them off and found what he was looking for, the boy didn't hesitate but swallow his erection from tip to base.

Aizen grunted in surprise, the moist cavern around his flesh felt so hot. He couldn't believe how experienced the orange head swirled his tongue around, finding every sensitive spot and making him want to buck his hips to get deeper into his mouth.

Despite the immense pleasure Ichigo gave him, Aizen maintained his calm face, while he sang with joy on the inside.

'It's been good that I've let him stay alive.'

Ichigo started to play with his hole again, while he bobbed his head up and down on Aizens length, moans vibrating around it.

When he let go of the sinful flesh and pumped it with one hand, he said to Aizen.

"Please, do me. I need you."

Ichigo took the smile presented to him as an agreement and sat on Aizens lap.

He took the mans member, placed it at his hole and pushed down, gasping because of the new feeling. Sitting still for some time, adjusting to the huge thing up his ass, Ichigo panted lightly, while he rested against Aizens chest. Than he slowly began to move, riding the cock with unsteady paces until he found a rhythm he could keep up.

His moans came back, sounding sweeter than before, in Aizens ears.

"Aizen...M-more...Ahh! Please, Aizen!"

The brown haired gripped the boys hips and aided his moves, making him push down farther and faster. He also started to lick and bite onto Ichigos shoulder, so the orange head clung his arms around his neck and dug his fingers into his brown locks.

"Aizen. Yes!"

The man let go of Ichigos shoulder, stating.

"It's Sousuke."

Ichigo leaned back, to look into the mans eyes, smiling at him. He could feel that he was, close to his release and assumed it was the same for the older one.

"Come inside me, Sousuke."

He than deeply kissed the man who should be his enemy, feeling his walls tighten up and shortly after he released onto their bodies, while Aizen filled his insides.

Ichigo collapsed afterward, when he came to again, he found himself resting in a bed.

"Finally awake, Kurosaki-san?"

A voice that send shivers down his spine asked him, and he only grumbled.

"I guess you want to sleep some more. Rest assured, you saved what is dear to you. I can create the Kings key otherwise. When I'm done, the two of us will bring Soul Society to it's downfall."

Aizen gave Ichigo a light kiss on his forehead.

"I gave you a little present while you slept. I hope you like it."

Ichigo was dressed in the clothes that the Espada wore, stripes had formed on his left cheekbone and a Gothic Zero was on his back, between his shoulder-blades.

Aizen had used the Hougyoku on him, making him into a real Arrancar and taking him away from the Humans, the Shinigami as well as the Vizards realm. The boy held now a power that might be greater than his own, but he knew he would be loyal, even without him using his Kyouka Suigetsu.

He heard Ichigo mumble in his sleep as he left the room.

"I protect you...Aizen-sama."

End


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Ichigo woke, he felt chilly.

He grumbled sleepily, forced his eyes to open and took in his surroundings.

The orange head lay on a huge bed in a spacious room, without any clue why, until he remembered he'd succumbed to his enemy.

A chill run over his skin once more, caused by an cold breeze.

Ichigo left the bed and walked some steps toward the rooms door, that led to a hallway.

He felt cloth flex around his upper chest and on his throat. It didn't feel like his Shinigami clothes normally did.

The teenager found a man high mirror and changed his direction toward it.

When he looked into it, he shrieked very unmanly at the sight.

He wore a top that only covered his upper chest and had a collar-like band resting around his throat. The back of it subtracted to his spine and it was so tight his muscles emerged through it. His lower half was covered by pants that reached just above his knees and were a bit baggy. The belt and the leg bands as well as the collar-band were black while the rest of the clothes were white.

If it wasn't for the clothes, Ichigo cried out for, it was either for the two red stripes under his left eye or the black Gothic zero between his shoulder blades.

Ichigo heard the door click open and his gaze snapped toward the incoming person.

Who was no one else than the fox-faced ex-Captain Gin(yanotte) Ichimaru.

" 's something wrong, Ichigo-kun? I've heard yer yell."

Ichigo was in front of the man with a flash step and grabbed the collar of his clothes shaking him lightly in anger.

"What is this? What happened? Who put me in these fucking short clothes?"

"Slow, slow Ichigo-kun. Ya shoul' ask Aizen-san about it."

Gentle footsteps arrived behind the two and a silky voice said.

"What should Ichigo ask me about?"

Ichigo loosened the grip on Gins clothes and stared past him. As soon as he got sight of the brown haired male, his legs became a bit weak and he stammered.

"A-Aizen. Sama."

Inside his mind a voice, that wasn't of Zangetsu of his Hollow, cried.

'What the fuck, did you just call him?'

"Ichigo, haven't I told you to call me by my first name? So what bothers you?"

Ichigo, pulled on his clothes and spun around.

"I'm bothered by these clothes, these markings and this tattoo there. What happened?"

"Well, there's one answer for all of it. I used the Hogyoku and made you an Arrancar."

"You, what? You made me a Hollow? Did you even think about asking before you turned me into one of your beasts?"

"You aren't a Hollow. You are the same type, but crossed the line from the other side. You still are a human."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Ok. So?"

"Hmm?"

"_The tattoo? These stripes?_"

"The stripes are a side effect of turning you into a Arrancar. They resemble what's been on your mask. For the tattoo, it's your ranking as you could have guessed."

"Ranking? Does that mean there are eleven Espada now?"

"No. The Espada went from Zero to nine. I did a bit of a rearrange. Now they go from one to ten. You, Ichigo are an entire new class, I only made for you. You stand above all other Arrancar in power and of course because you are my favorite."

Aizen said the last words close to Ichigos ear, making the man sink down a bit.

"Wh-what class is this?"

"You are the Zero Arrancar. The Cesado."

"C-Cesado?"

"Yes. Now Ichigo, get in your boots and follow me. I'll have to inform the Espada about it."

Aizen pointed at a pair of knee high boots that were similar to the ones Inoue had worn.

"Aizen, I mean, Sousuke. What happened to Inoue and the others?"

"I let them go and I didn't invade Karakura as you wished. I have an other option to create the kings key."

"What will you do? And why do you create it anyway?"

"I use the power the Espada hold and use some lower ranked Arrancar. Ichigo, have you never wanted to change the world from how it is, to how it should be like."

The orange haired thought about it, while he got into the boots. As he was finished he answered.

"I guess."

"That's why I create the key. I'll go and kill the Soul King, take his place and recreate the world. You will follow me on this way, Ichigo."

"What will happen to everyone, when you recreate the world?"

"I don't know yet, but I assume many won't survive it."

Ichigos eye widen in shock and he sprints over to Aizen, pulling on his sleeve and yelling.

"You said you wouldn't harm anyone I loved. Sousuke please don't harm them, I beg you."

Aizen rests a hand on Ichigos orange locks and smiles softly at him.

"I'll try my best, Ichigo. Don't worry. Now come the day is long and things have to get done."

Gin who seemed to be entirely forgotten asked with his sly smile.

"Shall I call our dear Espada to the meeting?"

"Please Gin."

All left the room and walked toward the meeting room, somewhere on the way, Gin took an other path saying he'd make the call.

When Ichigo and Aizen where right in front of the meeting rooms door, Aizen instructed him fast on what to do.

"You walk in behind me and stand on the left of my place a step behind the chair. Only speak when you're asked. And don't let them provoke you."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Aizen smiles shortly, before the door swings open and he walks in and down the long stairway.

He takes place on his chair, certain to have the attention of the most of the Espada that survived so far and than raised his voice to speak.

"My dear Espada. The reason I have called you are some changes that occurred."

He saw that there were some surprised looks and heard the more dead than alive Grimmjow snarl.

"Yeah, ya lost four of us, so what? We can still beat the Shinigami."

"That won't be necessary Grimmjow. My business with them ended and I found an other way to make them an end. But that doesn't concern you so far. What should be interesting for you, will be this."

He stretched his left arm out over his chair and Ichigo came out of the shadow behind Aizen.

The clatter of a chair could be heard and next Grimmjow yelled.

"What does the Shinigami do here? I thought he left with that woman!"

"Kurosaki-san has joined our group. I changed him into one of you."

"What number did you give him, Aizen-sama?"

Ulquiorra asked with his usual unemotional face.

"He has the number Zero. Before you say anything Yammy, I'd like to explain something."

Aizen waited for Yammy to sit back into his seat and Grimmjow to get his standing and sit down on it.

"The ranking line was redone. That affected only one of you so far. The ranks go from one to ten now, so Yammy your number won't change anymore when you release your Zanpakuto."

"But when the numbers go from one to ten, how can he be ranked even higher?"

"He has his own personal class. It is named Cesado. Dear Espada he will act under me as my right hand, from now on and be your superior."

Ichigo watched the different reactions on this statement and somehow he liked the idea of ordering the reminding six Espada around.

"I won't let this kid order me around! I rather get myself killed first!"

Grimmjow jumped up from his seat again and stormed off, when he passed Aizen, the brunette gave Ichigo a short look, saying he should show the 6th his place with his eyes.

So the orange haired did. He deeply growled.

"Grimmjow, I didn't hear Aizen-sama dismiss you. Take your place again."

"I don't take orders from you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo let his reiatsu raise until Grimmjow got pushed to the ground by the force of it.

"Take your seat, or I'll think about granting your death wish."

Grimmjow puffed helpless on the ground after the force was removed from him.

With a last comment he went back to his place.

"When did you become Aizens lap dog?"

Ichigo heard it despite Grimmjow said it very silent and he let his reiatsu pitch again for a second, making the blue haired Espada twitch.

With a pleased smile Ichigo listened to the rest of the meeting and eventually everyone was dismissed.

In the end of it, Aizen had a short talk with Ulquiorra who disappeared for a moment before he came back again, with something in his hands.

"Ichigo, this is for you. Your Zanpakuto seems to be in a permanent state of Bankai now. I let Tousen make a sheath for it so you can carry it with you."

"Thank you. Aizen-sama. I already missed Zangetsu."

Ichigo put Tensa on his left hip, it looked good with the black sheath, that was designed with a etching, looking like a white chain coiling around it.

Ulquiorra retreated again and Aizen told Ichigo he may go wherever he wanted, but should come back in the evening, to Aizens room.

Ichigo also left wanting to take in his new place, when someone pulled him into a side path.

"Yo, _Cesado_. Did ya have fun, playing Aizens obedient dog? Wanna know a secret? I hate dogs."

"Oh, I wonder why, kitty. Go and sharp your claws on someone else. I'm no match for you anymore."

Ichigo pulled off the grip on his top and walked away, with Grimmjow yelling behind him.

"You're dead, Kurosaki. When I get the chance I rip off your pretty face."

The orange haired let it slip and went outside the huge building, into the fake daylight.

There he found Ulqiuorra, who started to talk with him, what surprised Ichigo.

"Am I right that you took the place of that woman?"

"You could say it like that."

"In all the time I know Aizen-sama, I have never seen him with a shine in his eyes like today. I'm also rather troubled that he would change anything of our grouping because of a single person."

"He shocked me with the entire thing as much as he must have you. I don't understand him a bit. I only asked him to let Inoue go and leave my home and the Shinigami alone and now this."

"You _only _asked?"

Ichigo looks into the deep green eyes and blushed crimson red, averting his gaze he tells.

"Well, maybe not _only_."

"You offered yourself to save everyone."

"Whoa!"

"Am I wrong?"

"No, I mean. You're right somehow, but...I may have been a bit self centered. I also did it because I somehow like Aizen very much."

"I see. Since you are one of us now. I tell you something about us. Each Espada has an Aspect of death that influences his powers and personality. Mine is the emptiness. Maybe you have something similar like us that gives you power. I'd like to know what it is."

Ichigo gives Ulquiorra a wondering look.

"What is it, Cesado?"

"Ok, first. I can't get myself to like this name. Second I'm surprised how talkative you are. I always thought you'd be the silent type."

"First impressions can be proved wrong. I'll have my leave now. Aizen-sama wants me to take care of some things."

"Yeah, see you than."

"Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo smiles at Ulquiorra, somehow happy he got along with the Espada.

He took a last look at the area, finding nothing interesting and decided to get back to Aizens room.

In there he got off his boots before falling on the huge bed and asleep a few minutes later.

He was alone but didn't mind it, he had had enough with handling the hours that passed by.

Aizen came to the room late in the night, finding Ichigo sound asleep and curled up into a ball.

His chest warmed up at the sight.

The boy had entirely devoured his heart within only one night.

He covered the freezing boy with a blanket and joined him afterward in the bed.

When Ichigo unconsciously felt the warmth beside him he cuddled against it, still in deep slumber.

The orange head mumbled and sighed in his sleep.

"Mhh...Sousuke."

The brunette kissed Ichigos forehead, before he closed his eyes to either sleep in.

Chapter 2

End

Spanish ditionary

cesado = ceased,** lost**, finished

The Cesado = The Lost


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Ichigo was conscious, he felt himself embraced by a soft warmth.

Slowly his eyes opened to stare against a fine build chest.  
>He was shocked, to say the least and showed it to the world with a shriek conquering the one of the last day and crawled back on the bed until he fell out of it.<br>Aizen pushed himself up from the sheets to look over the edge of the bed, to the orange haired who rubbed his head.  
>"Will this become a morning ritual, Ichigo?"<br>"Ow. No. It's just...I'm not used to wake up next to someone else."  
>Ichigo told with a blush spreading on his face.<br>Aizen instead smiled his gentle smile declaring.  
>"You should get used to it, than. Come back here, it's still to early to get up."<br>The young man looked shortly at the outstretched hand of Aizen, his blush got even deeper when he peeled himself of the floor and crawled back onto the bed.  
>Shyly he cuddled against Aizen, who caressed his orange locks than, in a calming manner.<p>

They stayed like that until someone knocked on the door.  
>"Aizen-san, I brought your tea."<br>The brunette sat up, Ichigo copying his movement with a questioning look on his face.  
>"Come in."<br>When the two male got out of the bed, one after another, Gin rolled in a trolley with tea dishes on it.  
>Aizen turned to Ichigo, behind him, kissed him and suggested.<br>"You may use the bath, while I have my tea."  
>The blush was back on Ichigos face, his legs grew weak and he dragged himself to the bath somehow.<br>"Aww. Ya like ta play with Ichi-san, don't ya?"  
>Gin said and earned a piece of soap, coming from the bath, for it.<br>"So easy ta tease."  
>"Gin."<br>"Mhh?"  
>"I believe you have errands to run."<br>"Ah well, I go. I go.  
>Gin left to do whatever, while Aizen enjoyed his tea, sitting on the large couch.<p>

When Ichigo emerged from the bath again, he waved the orange head to come over.  
>He pulled Ichigo on his lap and asked the startled looking boy.<br>"Can I leave you on your own today?"  
>"Uh, sure. I find something to kill the time."<br>"If you want to test your strength, please do it outside of Las Noches."  
>"Yes."<br>Aizen let Ichigo stroll off and the boy didn't need to look long for some entertainment.  
>Grimmjow had sensed him and cut of his way.<br>"Yo, dog. What are you doing out here without your master?"  
>Ichigo growled annoyed.<br>"Can't you pick someone else to go on his nerves?"  
>" 'fraid not. Come on, ya wanna get rid of me? Than fight me."<br>The orange head grinned at the blunette and sonidoed away.  
>Grimmjow tracked him, to the desert with the fake day.<br>"Out here again? Well, I don't mind. Lets get it done, Cesado!"  
>Both drew their swords and they clashed them together.<br>They were so fast, a normal human wouldn't have been able to follow them.  
>Ichigo enjoyed the adrenaline rush through his veins and the singing of their blades and Grimmjow got the worst of it.<br>Soon the Espada got fed up with getting pushed back and released his Zanpakuto, but it didn't impress Ichigo a bit.  
>He simply sonidoed behind the Espada and pressed his Tensa against the Panthers throat.<br>"You start to bore me, Grimmjow. Give up, you have no chance of winning."  
>Grimmjow freed himself and activated his Desgarrón.<br>"I'll never surrender to you!"  
>Ichigo crushes the technique with one swing of his sword, raising Grimmjows blind rage even more.<br>The sixth jumped forward in a mindless attack, that Ichigo blocked and then he kicked Grimmjow to the ground, where the Espada stayed, because the blow knocked him unconscious.  
>Ichigo sheathed his sword and turned away to leave, noticing a figure standing some meters far away.<p>

He flash stepped over to it finding it was Aizen.  
>The brunette smiled gently again and pulled him into a hug.<br>"Your little fight was rather interesting to watch. Did you have fun?"  
>"A bit. Grimmjow is so stubborn, I didn't like to knock him out."<br>"Don't worry about him."  
>Ichigo looked away to the side and Aizen took his chin to turn his face to look at him.<br>Aizen told the younger man.  
>"Well done, Ichigo."<br>He than kissed the boy passionately and Ichigo melted into it, his body resting its weight on the other man.

Grimmjow meanwhile came to it again, when he found his orientation, he scanned the area for Ichigo and found him over in Aizens arms.  
>He was pissed. Really pissed and stormed over to the distracted boy to land a sneak attack.<br>As he was just behind the orange head and struck out for a fatal blow, he suddenly felt something cold in his crotch.  
>He looked down to find a black blade pressed against against his testicles.<br>Ichigo turned his head and upper body, glaring at Grimmjow, who also received a cold look from Aizen.  
>The boy growled deep in his throat.<br>"Try that again and I slice off your balls."  
>Grimmjows eyes widen in shock. The air felt heavy of anger around Ichigo and like it could of crush the Espada.<br>The blunette decided to retreat for now and disappeared, not without a last growl send to his enemy.  
>Aizen hugged Ichigo once more before he let go of him.<br>"How did you sense Grimmjow?"  
>"I felt you tense up and stare behind me."<br>"I see. I'll leave now. Don't mind to ask anyone if you need something."  
>"Yes."<br>With a last kiss Aizen was gone and Ichigo left with his spare free time.

He went back inside Las Noches and made himself known with the labyrinth like hallways.  
>Somewhere in the basement, Ichigo noticed the sound of someone training.<br>He went over to the place the sound came from and found the fox-faced man training with his Zanpakuto and a human sized doll.  
>His sword expanded, pierced the doll and went back to normal.<br>Gin looked at the blade and his smile grew wider.  
>Ichigo narrowed his eyes, trying to see why the man grinned like that and found that the blade had a chip in it.<br>Just when he asked himself why Gin would smile about this he noticed the man place a hand on the dolls chest and command.  
>"Korose, Kamishininoyari."<br>The doll got blown up a second later.  
>"Great, with this I can stop Aizen-san."<br>Ichigo gasped in shock and Gin seemed to have it overheard because he looked right into Ichigos direction.  
>The orange head shut his mouth with a hand and hurried away as fast as he could.<br>Sousuke was in danger, he had to do something about it.

In the late evening he asked the brunette about his assistants.  
>"Why did you take Gin and Tousen with you back than?"<br>"They are loyal and of some help. I needed someone to have an eye on the Arrancar and Soul Society."  
>"And now? Why do you still keep them?"<br>"Certainly there is no reason. Actually I had planned to get them killed in the fight with the Shinigami. But now, well, I need to find an other way."  
>"Shall I get rid of them for you?"<br>Aizen looks surprised at the younger man, who answers with a serious stare.  
>"It's your choice."<br>Ichigo nods and heads off promising.  
>"I'll come back to your room, once I'm done."<p>

The orangette goes to Tousens room first, finding the man sound asleep.  
>He prepared himself for his next step, unsheathed his sword.<br>The sound of the steel scratching against the sheath woke the blind man.  
>He sat straight in his bed, his Zanpakuto in his grasp.<br>"Who is there?"  
>Ichigo sneaked behind Tousen, pressed his blade against his throat.<br>"Sorry, nothing personal."  
>He whispered before he sliced Tousens throat.<br>The man tried to speak, but only a sickening gurgle escaped him, before he went limp.  
>Ichigo cleaned his sword, sheathed it and went to his next victim, who should be in the room at the end of the hallway.<br>The boy opened the door to Gins room silently.  
>Inside it was dark and he was unable to make out a figure anywhere.<br>'Not there?'  
>Behind him Ichigo heard his target speak.<br>"Are ya looking for me, Ichigo-san?"  
>"Why else would I be here?"<br>"Is that blood on your clothes? I wonder just now Kanames presence vanished."  
>Ichigo growled.<br>"You know Ichigo-san. I noticed you down in the basement. I guess you came ta kill me. But, sorry ya won't get me so easy."  
>Gin pushes Ichigo aside and went into his room, with a smile he said to the boy.<br>"More luck next time, Ichigo-san."  
>Ichigo growls again.<br>"You think I leave? "  
>"Ah, come on. You saw it didn't you. My technique can kill you in a second. There's no way ya would attack me head on with knowing this."<br>"Gin."  
>Unconsciously Ichigo charged a Cero at Gin. It erased the man together with a huge part of the room.<br>The impact woke some of the Espada and one of them headed over to the source of the disruption.  
>It was Ulquiorra.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what happened here?"  
>"Nothing of your concern."<br>"Why is Ichimarus room gone."  
>"I miscalculated things, maybe?"<br>Now Aizen appeared at the scene too.  
>"Ichigo did you do this?"<br>"I'm sorry. I just did as I offered and things got out of hand. I don't know what happened."  
>"Aizen-sama. The feeling of this tells me the Cesado shot a Cero. One powerful enough to conquer the Cero Oscuras."<br>In Aizens eyes flashed something like anger, but he says in a still calm tone.  
>"Since Ulquiorra is already here, you will go up to the top roof and learn to control your Cero. When you are finished, come back to my room."<br>Ulquiorra walks off ahead.

They train on the top roof until Ichigo mastered the use of his Cero. He also learned the special Cero, only Arrancar could use.  
>The Gran Rey Cero, Cero Oscuras and the Bala.<br>He also invented his own Cero.  
>It was the one he used by accident and that had enough power to destroy a whole town.<br>He named it Cero Gigante.  
>When he came back to Aizens room, he just fell dead tires on the bed.<br>Aizen looked shortly at him, feeling a bit of regret to push Ichigo so late at night to train.  
>As apology he closed the boy into his arms to warm him up and kissed the soft locks.<br>Ichigo mumbled in his sleep.  
>"Sorry..."<p>

Chapter 3  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>So, I'd like to know if you like the chapters better if they have spaces between every line or if they are in sections, like now.<p>

And review if you want. I'm always happy to read what ou think about my chappies ^^.  
>So i place a <strong>BIG<strong> _THANK YOU _here for all my readers.

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A week went by, with each day being similar to the other.

First Grimmjow would try to beat Ichigo in a fight and loose miserably.

Than maybe Aizen would meet with the orange head, before he would kill the rest of the day, mostly with Ulquiorra joining him.

Sometimes Aizen would even call for a meeting.

The brunette had the chair rearranged in the meeting room, now Ichigo had a place to his left side at the head of the table and the Espada were situated with three on each side of it.

In the back of Ichigos head gnawed the possibility that Aizen still might destroy what he tried to protect so desperately.

He tried to convince Aizen to let his plans fall completely and just stay in Hueco Mundo together with him.

"You can change this world to your likings without having to bother with anyone."

He said it more than once, but Aizen refused to listen.

Than the day came that brought Ichigos world to tilt a bit to the side.

Ichigo was fighting with Grimmjow again and the quatro had an eye on them, when they noticed a rip in the space.

Somewhere a Garganta had opened.

All three forgot their current business and joined up, sensing Shinigami approach them.

"Ulquiorra, I want you two to stay back."

"Yes, Kurosaki-sama."

The quatro got a hold of Grimmjows jacket and pulled the fuming Espada back to wait on one of the many pillars that stood around in the desert.

Ichigo faced the invading Shinigami shortly after.

He was surprised to see only two, very familiar faces.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo, I'm glad you are alright."  
>"Renji. Rukia."<p>

They stood in front of each other in some distance.

Ichigo smiled at them, happy to see them doing well, but it hurt to see how shocked they looked instead.

"Ichigo. What is the meaning of this outfit?"

Rukia asked and Renji barked right after it.

"Why did you idiot not come back with Inoue? What happened to Aizen?"

"Guys, it's...very complicated. I...I'm not sure I can explain it to you."

Rukia came closer to him a bit.

"Ichigo, just come back with us. Everyone is worried about you."

"I, can't. Even if I could, I am not sure that I wanted to."

Renji seemed to be getting fed up with Ichigo beating around the bush, he jumped forward and grabbed the orange head by his top and yelled.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ichigo avoided his eyes that tried to burn into him.

"You see..."

Suddenly Ulquiorra was beside Ichigo, what made Renji jump back from him in surprise.

The Espada stated in his never leaving calmness.

"This is taking to long, Kurosaki-sama. If you don't hurry and get them to leave soon, Aizen-sama will order someone to fight them."

Ichigo sighed and brushed through his hair.

"I know it. Didn't I tell you to stay back?"

The Espada bowed slightly, apologized and disappeared again.

Rukia and Renji watched the short talk the two had have, with even greater shock.

"Did he just call you Sama? Ichigo it is high time you explain yourself."

The short female ordered him.

Ichigo fold his arms, eyes closed and another sigh escaped him.

"There's no way around it, is there? Alright. So, I freed Inoue and I saved Karakura, for the time being. You don't need to fight Aizen anymore."

"Did you beat him?"

"No."

He opened his eyes, he had an intuition what would come next wouldn't sit well with his friends.

They looked so curious at him, it let his stomach twist.

"Haah, best I show you."

He finally brought out and turned around to show his friends, the Gothic Zero.

Ichigo turned back to them and seeing Renji burn with anger, while Rukia seemed to be frozen in a state of disbelief.

"You joined forces with the enemy? Please say this isn't true."

The small Shinigami pleaded to the orange head.

"Let me explain."

He wouldn't get the chance to, so easily, because Renji drew his sword and attacked him.

"You explained enough! You betrayed us, just like they did!"

Ichigo blocked the sword with his own.

"I sacrificed myself to save all of you, and to save Sousuke!"

Renji released his Shikai and swung the expanding blade at Ichigo.

"Why would you want to save him?"

"Because..."

Ichigo, ducked under the sword, he didn't want to fight Renji.

He wanted to tell both his reasons, but would they be able to cope with it?

"Listen! I..."

He was interrupted by a new swing of Zabimaru.

Ichigo had have enough, he caught the Zanpakuto and forced Renji to listen.

"I love him!"

He let go of Zabimaru, hoping Renji would stop, but the stance he took taught him otherwise.

Lucky for him, Rukia barged in and held the red head back.

"Ichigo,, do you really mean that?"

"This can't be true! He has manipulated you with his sword!"

"He didn't. It's true. Please, you should leave. I don't want to fight you. Sousuke won't attack Karakura anymore. He promised me. Just go back to Soul Society and forget we ever existed."

Rukia took in Ichigos pleading look, sighed and grabbed Renji by his Shihakusho.

"Come. We have to put in a report."

"Rukia?"

The female didn't turn to Ichigo, who called her.

"The next time we meet, we will be enemies, Espada."

"I'm no Espada. I'm the Cesado."

"Fine. Until than, Cesado."

Ichigo watched them leave and heard Renji curse before everything was silent again.

"I won't forgive you that, Ichigo! You hear me?"

The orange head let his head hang down, it hurt to hear those words from his friend.

A friend he gave up everything for to save them from death.

Maybe he chose the wrong way.

At this thought his heart clenched painfully.

Ichigo lost his breath, until the feeling vanished again and stared straight in shock.

What had this been? It felt like a hole opened in his chest.

He recognized the feeling from, when Ulquiorra has pierced his chest, before Grimmjow came with Inoue to heal him.

The orangette decided to talk to Aizen about it later.

When the man heard about it, he came to an assumption.

"Ichigo, do you know about the attributes the Espada have?"

"You mean the aspects of their deaths? Ulquiorra told me about it."  
>"Right. As confusing it might sound to you, you practically died when I used the Hogyoku on you. So you should also have such an aspect."<p>

Ichigo frowned, thinking over it and mumbled.

"Ulquiorra said this too."

He looked up to Aizen and asked.

"So how is it related to the pain in my chest?"

"I assume your attribute, may let you tend over to the Hollow side, when negative experiences are caused on it."

"Why?"

Aizen tilted his head into his neck and hummed, something he would only do when he was alone with Ichigo and had to think about things.

"I wished I knew the reason. You are still a mystery I'm struggling to solve."

"Sousuke I can hear in your voice that you know what my aspect is."

"Well, it is love."

"What?"

Aizen looked at Ichigo again, with a seriousness that let the boy freeze in his position and wait until the man would speak.

"Everything you love gives you power. Your family and friends. The town you call your home. Battling with strong opponents. And me. It's only logical to think that if some of this love gets rejected in any way you loose a part of your heart, until you change into a Hollow based Arrancar."

"How can I stop it?"

"You might have to focus your aspect on one love that never will be destroyed. To say it simple you have to either choose what you can have in the other worlds or in here."

"I'm not sure I can do this so easily."

Ichigo said with his head hanging low.

"You will have to."

Aizen took Ichigos face into his hands and pulled him to look up.

"In two days I will create the Kings Key. You still can choose the other side and fight me."

"And if I stay?"

"Than I have you go to Karakura to distract the Shinigami, until I'm finished."

"I think about it."  
>Ichigo received a soft kiss on his forehead.<p>

"Whatever you decide on, don't forget the consequences."

The orange head knew already what to do.

He had chosen once like that, now he just had to lock human and Shinigami out of his heart.

This was still a way to protect them.

Chapter 4

End


	5. Chapter 5

Two day later Ichigo went to the living world, alone, to bother the Shinigami until Aizen created the Kings Key in Hueco Mundo.

He left the Garganta, high above the town and not a minute later he was surrounded by Shinigami.

"Nice to see all of you."

He greeted with a honest smile.

"What do you want here?"

"Ah, does it matter? You said we would be enemies now, so you shouldn't ask me questions and just attack me."

Ichigo answered Rukia with a shrug of his shoulders.

He drew his Tensa and attacked her first.

"Still want to know? I get you out of the way and than he can create the key without you interfering."

"Ichigo!"

Renji called behind him, starting an attack with his Zabimaru in Shikai.

The orange head caught the sword with his bare hand, and held Rukia on distance with his own sword, so he could turn around to the red head.

"You can try it over and over again, but it's no use. Even all of you together don't stand a chance against me."

A new presence appeared, above Ichigo.

"Shunko!"

Yorouichi, aimed for Ichigos sword arm, but the Cesado simply dodged with a short Sonido.

"I thought you would join the fight. So, where is Urahara?"

"Shibari Benihime."

A net captured Ichigo and pulled him down onto the ground.

He saw Urahara land beside him and stab the net.

"Hiasobi Benihime. Juzu Tsunagi."

Burning spheres appeared on the net and when they reached Ichigo they set off into a huge explosion.

When the fire died and the ashes settled, the orange head still was standing, with a few light scratches and the one or other burn.

"That technique is new. I'm surprised Urahara."

"Oh, was that a praise?"

The man asked in a chirping voice, waving his fan.

Ichigo blew the remaining ash away, with a swing of his Tensa.

"Think what you want. You need to try harder to stop me."

The fight went on, everyone tried to beat Ichigo with combined attacks, that had if anything just minimally effect.

Ichigo got cuts and bruises all over his body, but they were just shallow so he didn't really mind them.

Renji and Urahara tried to shackle him with Kido chains and held him in place, while Yorouichi attacked with her Shunko.

She hit the boys back and the bones on her fist cracked of the impact.

Even Ichigo heard them break and it let his heart ache a bit.

The orange head blew his three opponents away.

He started to pant, just a little, but it was enough to encourage them to try anew.

Just when Ichigo had blocked their attacks and pushed them back, he sunk onto one knee, trying to get air into his system.

The ache got worse, the longer the fight lasted and it was taking its toll.

Ichigo sensed a change in the dimension, right behind him, a Garganta opened.

It was Aizen who came through it.

"Sousuke. Finally. Are you done?"

"It failed."

Hazel eyes widened in shock.

Failure?

How?

"All Arrancar were erased. When the key was almost finished, it crumbled away."

"What now? Shall we retreat?"

"No. I will try it again. Here, with Karakura."

Ichigo jumped to his feet and faced the brunette.

"Sousuke you can't. You promised to leave them be!"

"I promised I won't hurt the ones you love. If I remember right you decided to love me over them."

"I did, but love doesn't vanish into thin air within moments. I can't stop loving them all of a sudden."

The brunette walked past Ichigo, than turned back to the young man.

"You need to understand Ichigo. There is no path in between. Make your final choice. You can't save everything, you have to decide."

Aizen lifted a hand, prepared the spell for the Key creation.

Ichigo looked below him, to the ground, where his unconscious friends lay in the streets of Karakura.

His heart started to race and ache like it got torn into tiny pieces.

He stormed over to Aizen, dug his finders into the mans uniform and begged him, with tears rolling from his eyes.

"Sousuke, please stop it. Just lets go back. Forget all about it. _Please_."

"You tries are useless like that. Learn to bear with it."

The spell was finished and the first souls got sucked up.

Ichigo was terrified, to say the least, he cried out his pain, fists hammering against Aizens chest to let out his frustration.

Accidentally a Bala came off with one of his punches.

It directly hit the brunette and even though there wasn't put much force into it, the impact crushed the mans bones, his rips pierced his lungs.

Aizen gasped, and was wrapped into a violet light that got brighter with every second.

Than the light died and Aizens bare chest got revealed, with the Hogyoku placed into it.

There was a crack in it that created more and more new cracks until it shattered into pieces and crumbled to dust.

When the Hogyoku was gone, the creation spell also broke.

Ichigo watched it happen, unable to comprehend it.

Aizen slumped against him, pulling him back into reality.

The orange head glided down onto the roof of a building, with the injured man.

He gently rested him in his lap, tears dropped from his eyes onto Aizens face.

"...Ichigo..."

Aizen forced himself to say, before he coughed and blood spilled from his mouth.

"Sousuke. I..I'm sorry. I didn't want this."

"Don't...cry...You chose...you path."

Ichigo frantic caressed the brunettes hair.

"No. No, this isn't what I wanted. I wanted you, Sousuke."

He heaved him up carefully, to give the man a soft kiss on his bloody lips.

The orange head could taste the coppery and salty flavor of it.

When he broke the kiss again, he wiped off the tears that spilled onto Aizens face.

"I love you, Sousuke."

The brunette had his eyes closed and lay limp in Ichigos arms.

"Sousuke? Say something. No, _please_. Stay with me. Sousuke!"

His cry spread over the area, while his heart began to fade away.

It hurt so much in his chest, he thought he was going to die.

"Sousuke, it hurts. Please, don't leave me."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigos head snapped up, a low growl escaped him, before he even could recognize the person in front of him.

Right before him Inoue, came over with hesitant steps.

"Do you really love Aizen?"

"I...I do."

"Kurosaki-kun. Please lay him down."

"Why? What do you want?"

He growled at Inoue, not thinking about her abilities.

"I will heal him, so he can be transported safely. I don't want to see you sad, Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue..."

The girl summoned her Souten Kisshun and healed Aizens broken bones and destroyed organs.

The mans breathing got stronger and even, not long after he regained consciousness.

"Ichigo?"

"Sousuke, thank goodness. I thought you were gone."

"The Hogyoku, is gone, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, Ichigo."

"Mhh?"

"Lets go back to Las Noches. I want to try to live like you wished to."

"Yeah."

Ichigo loaded the man into his arms, he looked at his friend Inoue.

"I'll never forget this. Thank you."

She blushed a little and waved her hands.

"It's nothing really. Kurosaki-kun, hurry, Kuchiki-san and the others will be up soon."

Ichigo opened a Garganta, with one last look behind he stepped through it, carried Aizen back to his fortress and brought him into his room.

After he rested the brunette on the bed he sat down next to it, on the floor.

Aizen placed a hand on his orange locks.

"You don't need to worry. I'll be alright again, in some time."  
>"I almost killed you. Sousuke I felt like I would die without you."<p>

"Maybe you would have, if my assumptions were right."

"Will...will you really try a new way and just live here with me?"

Aizen was silent for some moments.

"Yeah. Hearing you cry while I drifted off into darkness let me rethink everything. And without the Hogyoku I can't follow my plans anymore."

Ichigo watched him relax and drifting away into sleep.

He decided to do the same and stood up to get to the couch.

"Why don't you come here, to me?"

The orange head stopped his walk.

"I...I want you to heal first, before I sleep next to you again. I don't want to break anything again."

He walked back and gave Aizen a kiss.

"Just until you are well again, ok?"

Aizen smiled at him, rolled onto his side and mumbled.

"Your decision."

"Good night, Sousuke."

Chapter 5

end


	6. Chapter 6

Aizen needed long to recover fully, Inoue had only cured his injuries so far he could be transported safely.

So his bones needed to grow together completely and the inner organs also were closing their wounds slowly.

Ichigo looked after the man with the little medic knowledge he had, thanks to his father.

Sometimes Aizen stopped breathing in his sleep, his lungs either got to weak in the healing process to work properly or they were drowning with fluids.

The orangette ha a panic attack, when it happened the first time, he resuscitated Aizen and cracked some rips again in the process.

Though now after some month Aizen finally was as well as before the accident.

"Ichigo, why are you smiling like that?"

The young man blushed as he noticed he had spaced out and grinned like an idiot.

"I...uh...nothing."

"Don't try and lie to me. I see that you thought about something."  
>"Well, I just remembered the past month. It was so peaceful and love filled...I'd like it to be always like this."<p>

"The brunette raised an eyebrow, in a questioning manner.

"Sousuke, you know as well as me that the Gotei won't just sit and let us be. They'll come after us soon."

"You are right. A almost forgot about them. Everything is like a bad dream to me."

"We should do something."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Maybe, if we offer them peace and go into exile here. And to show we are serious we could let them take away most of our powers. Wouldn't that be a way?"  
>Aizen stayed silent for a while, his gaze getting a bit distant as he thought about the idea.<p>

"The younger members of the Gotei might go with this, but the Sou-taicho is very conservative and a thick head. You would need to be very convincing to get him to agree to the offer."

Ichigo jumped on his feet, full of energy, his eyes sparkled at Aizen.

"I know I can do it! I go right away."

Aizen held Ichigo back for a short kiss, after it he let the orange head go with a statement following him.

"You still try to protect everyone. It will become your Achilles heel, someday."

Ichigo grinned back at the man before leaving through a Garganta.

"Ain't happening."

When Ichigo reached Soul Society, he was surrounded by Shinigami within moments.

All pointed their weapons at him, forming a perfect circle and just breaking their formation to let a Captain get through to the orangette.

"What do you want here, Arrancar?"

Byakuya asked Ichigo in his calm, deep voice.

Ichigo, who had his hands held up in a surrendering gesture, now tilted his head a bit to the side with a grin on his face.

"See you haven't changed at all, Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm here to talk with the old man, Yamamoto."

"A traitor like you won't even get a glimpse of him in a thousand years. You are taken into arrest, don't struggle, Kurosaki."

Ichigo let them take him into an arrest cell of the sixth Squad.

He stayed in it, waiting, hungering and not seeing anyone come to take a look at him, for two days.

The only change he got was when the guards switched and he used this to always give the leaving guard a message to send to Byakuya or anyone else, that he wanted to talk with Yamamoto.

Some time in the middle of the third day Ichigo got fed up with waiting.

He raised from his seat, feeling that the hunger had weakened him quite a lot, but he still had some spare energy left.

"Hey you. I'm done waiting, so I suggest you step aside, because I'm coming out of here now."

The guard only laughed and stayed on his spot like a statue.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

He used a Bala, it was weak but enough to rip some iron bars out of the walls.

The guard had jumped aside in shock and just stared paralyzed at the busted jail door.

Ichigo left the cell and waved to the guard, before he used a Sonido to get away.

"See you."

He found the office of the head-Captain and entered over the terrace way.

"What is the meaning of this? How did you get out of your cell?"

Yamamoto barked at him, tightening his grip on his staff.

"I wanted to be brought to you, but since it seemed to never happen, I took thing into my own hands. Old man, I came here to make you an offer. Aizen lost the Hogyoku and he has no more chance to create the kings key. I never wanted to fight you in the first place, everything I did was to save everyone. Sou-taicho Yamamoto Genryusai, I offer you peace with Aizen and me. We are willing to give away a major part of our power and go into exile in Hueco Mundo to prove our seriousness. Please accept this offering."

Silence spread in the big office, while Ichigo waited on his knees and head bend down, until the clack of Yamamotos staff broke it.

"I won't accept it. Aizen committed to many crimes to be forgiven so easily. For you, young one, I am willing to make an exception, because you helped us a lot before and you only seem to have lost the right way in this war. If you give away your Arrancar powers and swear loyalty to the Gotei 13 you shall be forgiven."

Ichigo jumped to his feet and stepped forward, anger rising in his system.

"Why can't you give Sousuke a chance? He changed! He gave up his plans and found his right way. Just let him show it!"

"The judgment has already been passed on him. The second Squad went to make an end of Aizen Sousuke."

"No! Call them back! I beg you, he deserves a second chance!"

"It's to late, young one."

Ichigo cursed and hurried away, through a Garganta.

This couldn't happen.

He wouldn't let the Gotei make such a hasted decision.

Ichigo reached Las Noches, getting out of the Garganta in the throne room.

The orangette ran to Aizens room.

The doors slammed open and the light of the corridor flood into the dark room.

What Ichigo found let his heart stop.

In the ray of light lay the still body of his love, the man who became everything to him, a pool of blood had spread under him.

Ichigo walked over to the dead man, he fell onto his knees into the already drying blood.

When he lifted the cold body into his arms and looked into the dulled brown orbs, the first tear fell from his eyes.

Just another moment later he cried out his pain, to no one but himself.

He hugged Aizens figure, rocked back and forth while he suffered the loss and caressed the face, that only shown him the sides of Aizen no one else would ever get to see.

Minutes went by, soon turning into an hour and Ichigos pain only increased.

It ripped his chest, his desperation changed into rage that grew to hatred.

He was overflowing with undying hate for the ones that stole his most cherished from him and the pain in his chest pushed it farther up.

Ichigo finally heaved himself up from the ground, he took the empty shell of Aizen to the bed and rested it gently on it.

He had only one goal.

Making the culprits suffer like he did.

He opened a Garganta again and went back to Soul Society.

His heart was long gone, replaced by a small hole that slowly grew and his left eye turned into the gold and black color of his Hollow form.

He hungered, for revenge.

When he reached Soul Society, he sated it with every Shinigami that crossed his path.

Mercilessly he sliced, ripped and blew them up.

His rampage set off the Hollow alert.

Somewhere in the streets of Seireitei Rukia and Renji met.

"Why has the alarm set off?"

Renji asked the raven girl.

"There's an Arrancar rampaging in the outskirts of Rukongai. He already killed a group of ten men."

"But didn't the Assassin Squad report that there weren't any Arrancar left in Hueco Mundo?"

"I read it too. But there has to be one left."

Rukia confirmed Renjis assumption.

"Wouldn't the only one be..."

"Ichigo."

"Shit!"

The read-head cursed loudly.

"Renji, we split up and look for him. Try to stop him without killing him."

They parted, heading into opposite directions.

Ichigo meanwhile still slaughtered people in Soul Society.

It already weren't just Shinigami anymore, but the Rukongais townspeople as well.

The orangette blabbered senseless things for the people he killed.

"Why? Why didn't you give him a chance?"

"You took him away. Away from me."

Just when he killed another Shinigami, that tried to protect a woman and her little child, in the forest of Rukongai, Rukia found him.

"Ichigo, stop it!"

He turned around, swaying like a puppet on a string.

He seemed to gain enough of his mind to talk coherently, more or less.

"Can you feel it? The pain?"

The you man attacked Rukia and their swords clashed together.

"Let's suffer together, Rukia."

He chirped at her.

His left eye had fully changed its color and on the right of his head grew a mask with a bull like horn on it.

"Ichigo, come to your senses. Stop killing innocent people."

They exchanged some blows, before Ichigo used a Getsuga Tensho.

Rukia dodged it and sprung forward to disarm Ichigo.

But fate had planned otherwise.

Just when Rukia had moved into the attack, Ichigo regained all his senses.

With a smile he threw his sword away in the last moment.

Rukia couldn't stop her attack anymore.

Her eyes widened in shock when her blade ran through Ichigo.

The young man fell forward and rested his weight onto her shoulders, together they sunk to the ground until Rukia knelt.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't want to become a monster and let all of you suffer."

His partial mask faded and his eye went back to normal.

"I'm happy you freed me from it. Now I can have another chance with Sousuke."

Ichigo dissolved into shining little lights, leaving Rukia in the terror of having killed another man just like Shiba Kaien.

There was only one differences this time.

It was a sunny day without any cloud in the sky.

Rukia knelt paralyzed on her spot until she heard footsteps approach.

"Did you find him?"

"He's gone."

"Where to?"

"Maybe his next life."

"Rukia? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah."

Renji walked around her and asked what exactly happened.

She told him with some tears in her eyes.

The read-head only could ask a single question after he heard everything.

"Why did all this happen?"

Rukia found the answer shortly after and told him.

"He was taken whole by love."

Take me whole

End


End file.
